


Lust For Life

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dean needs to learn to knock, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck or Die (basically), Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Interrupting Dean Winchester, Interrupting Squirrel, Lust mentioned, Making Love, Pain Kink, Playing with their hair, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Scratching, Seven Deadly Sins mentioned, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, arrogant!Dean, emoporn, oral (both receiving), passionate smut, quickly resolved dubcon, sensual smut, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: What happens when you and Sam end up under Lust's influence?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled:  
> Squirting (Kink)  
> Seven Deadly Sins (H&H)  
> Touch Starvation (Fluff)

“Oh, fuck, Sam.” You fought to clear your head and push Sam off you, the sound of your shirt ripping echoing in your ear. “I...shit, I thought you guys got rid of the Seven Deadly Sins years ago?”

Sam panted against your skin, his lips trailing over your cleavage as he lifted you on to the desk behind you.

“We killed a few of them...oh, shit, you smell so good...but the rest we only banished back to Hell. Lust included. She must've broke out when Hell ruptured. Fuck, I'm so sorry, y/n. I can't stop this, fuck, need to taste you.”

“Ah, me too, fuck. Oh, god, Sam. Need you. This isn't fair! It wasn't supposed to be like this.”

You let out a sob, your hands pushing and pulling simultaneously at Sam's shoulders as he traveled down your body. The sound made him pause, his eyes meeting yours as he fought against the desire raging through him. He looked up at you curiously, a spark of something more than just the demon's power lingering in the hazel depths of his eyes.

“You...what?”

“Oh, fuck. I've wanted you, for so long, Sam. Thought of this happening, so many ways. I love you, Sam. But, dammit, never like this. Not if you don't really want it.”

You felt a tear well up in the corner of your eye, unable to even bring yourself to brush it away as you tried to fight back the need that was chipping away at your last ounce of willpower. Sam let out a choked laugh, his eyes clearing slightly as he pulled up to loom over you, staring down at you in wonder.

“I...ah...fuck, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Y/n...I've loved you ever since you walked into our lives. Shit, just didn't think you felt the same.”

Sam crushed his lips to yours before you could respond, his hand gripping tightly at your hip. You wound your hands into his hair, your blood singing with a fresh surge of desire. You could feel your strength slipping as you fought against whatever Lust had done to you, your mind at war with itself. You were elated to know that Sam felt the same love for you, that you wouldn't be taking advantage of him, but you wished you could slow things down. Not full-stop, just...you wanted to be able to take your time; you'd thought of this moment so many times, and there were so many things you wanted to do to him, with him.

“Oh, shit”, you panted against his lips. “Ah, wish we had time to do this right, Sam. Fuck, but, oh shit, whatever that bitch is doing to us...I can't fight it much longer.”

Sam trailed a path of kisses down your neck, his teeth scraping over your collarbone as he worked the remnants of your torn shirt off your shoulders, your own hands reaching behind you to unclasp your bra, the lacy fabric joining your shirt on the floor. You let out a soft moan as you felt rough fingers cupping your breast, arching into the touch.

“Fuck, I know, baby girl. This isn't how I wanted this to go, but I can still salvage it. Gonna make you feel good, y/n/n.” Sam's lips found yours again briefly as you felt him work at the button of your jeans, and you gasped against him as his hand slipped into your panties, a long finger sliding between your folds. “Shit, you're soaked, baby. Fuck...need to taste you.”

“All for you, Sam. Oh, fuck...it hurts, Sam, whatever this is, it's like I'm burning from the inside. I...I think it speeds up, the slower we go.”

“I feel it too, it doesn't want us to hold back. I got you, baby girl.” Sam straightened up, tugging you to the edge of the desk and pulling down the zipper of your jeans. You leaned back and lifted your hips as he pulled the denim down your legs, your panties quickly following. He stared down at you, a growl rumbling in his chest, and you saw the muscles in his neck clench. “Fuck, you are so beautiful, y/n. When this is over, I am going to memorize every fucking inch of you. God, I wish we had more time, but I can feel it taking over.”

Sam dropped to his knees, settling between your legs, your ass hanging over the edge of the desk. You felt a shudder wrack your body, a moan escaping your lips at knowledge of being on full view to him. Your hands gripped at the desk, fingers aching to pull Sam to you. You needed to touch, to be touched. Whatever Lust's powers were, they left you feeling bereft, every moment that his hands, his lips, anything, weren't on you, you felt empty, starving for the feel of his skin against yours. 

You could tell Sam felt it too, the way he clenched his jaw as his eyes traveled over you, meeting yours as his head turned slightly to press against your thigh. His hands gripped your knees as he spread your legs wider, his lips trailing up the sensitive skin, teeth nipping lightly less than an inch from your core. You squirmed under his touch, needing more.

“Oh, God, Sam. Please, baby. It...oh, fuck, it hurts. Need to feel you, fuck, please, Sam.”

“Don't worry, y/n/n, gonna make it so much better.”

Sam's hand slid up your leg to your core, fingers slipping along your folds to spread you open for him. You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching him as he finally, thankfully, wrapped his lips over your clit, your breath punched out of you on a loud gasp as you felt your libido ramping up again. Your hand found its way to his head, fingers tangling in his hair. You heard and felt Sam groan against you as you tugged at his long locks, his eyes meeting yours with an intense hunger.

“Oh fuck, Sammy!” You bucked against his mouth as you felt his tongue slide through your folds, dipping into your core. His hands gripped at your thighs, nails digging in deliciously as he worked you closer to climax. “So fucking good, baby. The pain, it's receding. Fuck, Sam, tell me you're okay?”

Sam pulled away slightly, his fingers replacing his mouth, fucking into your wet cunt. He watched as your back arched at the feeling of him pumping his long digits into you, lips curling into a smile as his fingers found that sweet spot, crooking as they thrust over it.

“I'm okay, baby girl. So okay. Shit, think this is what it wants us to do, just give into our needs. Soon as I tasted you, I felt it cooling down, the fire.” Sam pumped his fingers into you, a third digit joining in as you met his thrusts. “Fuck, wanna see you come for me, y/n/n, need it.”

Sam's mouth descended on you again, his tongue pushing into you beside his fingers. His other hand left your knee, his thumb finding your clit, rubbing slow, tight circles over the nub as he worked at the bundle of nerves inside your aching cunt. You could feel your orgasm looming, the slow burn of desire singeing away whatever last bits of your inhibitions remained. You bucked beneath him, no longer holding back as you sought release.

“Shit, I'm close, Sam. Feels so good, baby, oh, fuck!” You felt the coil within you winding tight, Sam moaning against your core, the vibrations pushing you closer to the edge. “Gonna come, baby, ah, shit. Fuck, Sammy, make me come.”

Sam thrust into you harder, his tongue sliding up through your folds to replace his thumb, suctioning over your clit. He clamped over the nub, your nerves lighting as your orgasm washed over you, your fingers tightening their hold on his head as you bucked against him.

“Shit, 'm coming, baby. Ah! Yes, Sam...oh, fuck, yes. Don't stop, oh, don't fucking stop, mmh. Fuck...”

Sam worked you through your climax, tongue lapping up your slick as you came undone around him, his eyes falling shut as he tasted your release. You writhed beneath him as your orgasm stretched into eternity. You'd never come so hard in your life, your body slumping back to the desk as another wave worked its way through you. You cried out Sam's name as you felt a gush of something warm and wet suddenly rushing from your cunt, your mind trying to process this new sensation as you felt the liquid slowly pooling under your ass.

“What...? Oh,  _ fuck _ ! Fuck, fuck...oh, my God, Sam. Ah, fuck...shit. Did...” You tugged at Sam's head, pulling him from your soaked cunt, his chin dripping with your come as he stared up at you in amazement. “Holy fuck, did I just...?”

Sam gave his mouth a cursory wipe across the sleeve of his shirt, his body surging up to loom over you. He crushed his lips to yours, swallowing down your moan as you tasted yourself on him. Breathless, he finally pulled back, his hand coming up to cup your face, his face mirroring the love you felt.

“You fucking squirted, baby girl. Shit, that was fucking amazing.”

“I...fuck, I didn't know I even could. No one's ever made me come so hard.”

“Heh, well, I'm glad I'm the only one who's gotten to experience that, baby. Fuck, you have no idea how hot that was.”

Sam leaned back down, nuzzling into your neck, and you realized the sense of burning need was nearly gone, dulled down to the normal buzz of want you always felt around him. You were about to mention this just as the door swung open, Dean rushing into the room.

“Turns out that Lust skank possessed the barista at that coffee shop we went to this morning. Sent that bitch packing for good this ti-oh shit!”

Sam draped himself across you, covering your nakedness from Dean's view as he stood there in wide-eyed shock.

“Dammit, Dean, get out!”

Dean blinked twice, and backpedaled out the door, hastily closing it before continuing to speak from the other side of the door.

“Well, Lust's control should be gone now, so when you guys are finished, I'll be in the car.” Dean's voice dwindled as he walked away. “'Bout fucking time the two of you stopped dancing around each other.”

Sam groaned and stood up, pulling you up into a sitting position as you let out a soft laugh. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and nudged him back a step so you could slip off the desk, his hands around your waist to keep you steady as your legs wobbled slightly.

“So...guess we were both the last to know how the other felt.” You felt the sticky remnants of your mind-blowing orgasm cooling on your thighs and felt your face flush. “Uh, do you need to...?”

You gestured to his still-straining erection, your brow quirking in concern.

“That can wait till we get back to the bunker, I wanna take my time now that we're back to normal.” Sam cast one last glance at the small pool of come you'd left behind on the desk, looking back to you with a growl. “Can't wait to make you do that all over again. But now, let's get cleaned up. Sooner we get back home, the sooner I can feel that sweet cunt wrapped around me.”


	2. Slaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam fully intends to keep his word once you get back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squares filled: pain kink (spnkinkbingo), playing with their hair (fluff)  
> this was originally a one shot, but i was convinced to make a follow up with the rest of the smut.

The drive back to the bunker was...about as awkward as you'd expected. Sam sat in the back with you, holding you close as if now that he was allowed to touch you, he was going to make up for lost time. That, in and of itself, would have been fine, you were more than happy to just nuzzle into his side, your head tucked under his chin, if only Dean didn't make it his mission to toss a teasing quip over his shoulder every five minutes, his eyes flicking up to the rear-view mirror with a sly grin on his face.

“Aww, look at the two lovebirds. Hope you had fun back there while I did all the hard work.”

“Oh, shut up already, Dean. You know, if the two of us had actually been able to resist Lust's influence, one of us might have died before you killed her.” You glared at the back of his head, your arm wrapping around Sam's neck, fingers absentmindedly stroking through his hair. “We were literally burning with desire, D, it would not have been pretty if we had held back much longer.”

“And, Dean, if you knew that both of us liked the other, you could've at least told one of us.” Sam chimed in, his head leaning into your hand as you carded through his long locks, the hand at your hip squeezing you closer. “Her power probably wouldn't have even worked so well on us if we hadn't been so pent up for each other.”

“Would either of you have even believed me? Or done anything about if I _had_ told you?” Dean looked between the two of you in the mirror. You frowned, knowing full-well you would have laughed in his face or accused him of teasing if he had tried to convince you that Sam felt the same. Sam cleared his throat and shrugged. “Exactly. So, let's just all agree, I saved your asses. 'Cause from where I was standing, you two were nowhere near finished. I mean, dude, you were still completely dressed. Can't say I'm not relieved Lust brushed up against you and not me, Sam. Really would have been weird suddenly having the hots for someone I think of as a sister. _Eugh_.”

Your nose scrunched up at the thought of getting caught up in a supernaturally-fueled need for Dean. Yeah, you had to admit he was easy on the eyes, no one could deny that; but like he said, he was like a sibling, it would have been way too weird.

“Gross.”

“Ditto.”

“Okay, okay, we get it, Dean. You saved the day. Can you just keep your mind on the road?”

“Oh, sure, I get to play chauffeur while the two ex-damsels in distress get to canoodle in the backseat.” Dean grumbled, eyes finally back on the road. You scoffed a laugh and ran your fingernails across Sam's scalp, causing him to look down at you, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Dean's eyes flicked back over to you. “Don't you dare, Sam. No one sullies my Baby but me...you know what I mean. Shut up.”

You laughed at the self-implication and shook your head. Your hand continued playing with Sam's hair and he pulled you half-way into his lap.

“Don't worry, D, your Baby's relatively safe.”

You looked up at Sam, tugging his head down, your lips pressing to his. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him as his lips moved with yours, his tongue swiping softly over your bottom lip, searching. Your lips parted for him eagerly and his tongue tangled with yours as he explored you, his hand moving to cup your ass. Your grip tightened in his hair and he groaned against your lips, pulling back to stare at you hungrily. You watched his eyes darken and you smirked up at him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Looks like I just found what makes Sam Winchester tick. You like that, baby?” You tugged again and Sam growled low, thrusting his hips lightly against you, the feeling of his hardening length against your ass eliciting a gasp from you.

“C'mon, guys, keep it in your pants!” Dean groused from the front seat. “Five minutes, okay?”

You pecked Sam's lips and let go of his hair, settling back in his embrace as the familiar buildings of Lebanon blurred past you. As soon as Dean finally pulled into the garage, you disentangled yourself from Sam's lap, scrambling out of the car before Dean even cut the engine. Lust's influence may have long dissipated, but your need for Sam still burned steady, the flames stoked by your little discovery and the evidence of Sam's own, natural, lust for you.

You hurried inside the bunker, confident Sam would be close behind, pausing only when you reached the entry to the hallway, unsure of which room to head to.

“Hey, baby.” Sam's arm wrapped around your waist, turning you to face him, his smirk wide and toothy in his obvious excitement. He lifted you suddenly, your legs wrapping around his hips on instinct as he pressed you back against the wall, his lips pressing to your neck.

“Oh, fuck, Sam. Um...Dean?”

“He figured it would probably be a good idea to head out for a while, given how eager you were to be back.” Sam chuckled against your skin in between kisses. “Grumbled something about making sure we've 'slaked our lust'.”

“That's, oh, probably a good idea.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers curling in his hair. You gave an experimental tug, gasping at Sam's responding nip to your shoulder as he groaned. “So, which room are we deeming victim to our lust-slaking?”

“Baby, I've wanted you in my bed for so long.” Sam tightened his grip around you and began walking down the hall to his room. You took the chance of his distraction to pepper him with kisses, tracing a path along his jaw up to his ear. You relished the growl you'd elicited from him when you softly nipped at his earlobe, one of his hands bracing your back as he fumbled with doorknob with the other. As soon as he had the door closed, he set you down, his eyes a thin ring of hazel around his dilated pupils. “Fuck, y/n, tell me you still want this. That it's not just some residual effect of Lust's power?”

“Oh, I want this. The fire I feel right now, that's all you Sam.”

“Good, 'cause I fully intend to keep my word,” Sam pulled you close again, his fingers working at the buttons of your shirt, your own reaching out to do the same, “and map out every detail of this beautiful body. Wanna feel, taste, every fucking inch of you.”

You felt that familiar swoop of desire in your belly as he spoke, stepping back to help speed up the process. Stepping out of your shoes, you pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it aside. You reached behind your back to unhook your bra, your hands stilling on the straps. You raised an eyebrow at Sam, your lips twisting in a teasing smirk.

“Tit for tat, Sammy, kinda unfair, you being fully dressed still, when you've already seen me naked. C'mon.”

Sam shook his head with a chuckle, pulling both layers of shirts over his head.

“Bossy little thing, aren't you?”

“Mm, I think you like it.” You took your time removing your bra, your eyes roaming over the expanse of Sam's toned chest. “You sure listened well enough. Tell me, Sam, what else don't I know about you yet?”

Sam stalked up to you, backing you up until your legs brushed against the bed. He watched you silently and you held his gaze, not giving an inch as he lowered himself to his knees.

“You're right, I do like it. From the right person, and y/n/n, you are the perfect person. But, if you wanna know all my secrets, you're gonna have to find them out for yourself.” His hands gripped your waist and he leaned in to press a kiss to your stomach, your muscles twitching, your hand finding the top of his head, nails scraping softly along his scalp. “Fuck, baby girl, keep doin' that, I'll do anything you ask.”

“Hmm, so that's the key to making the great Sam Winchester putty in a girl's hands, huh? A little pain?” You felt him hum agreeably against your skin and you tugged at his hair again, a little harder this time. “Is it just hair-pulling and ear-biting, or do you like it when things get a little rough?”

Sam's fingers trailed across your hips as he looked up at you, the intensity of the look he cast you catching your breath in your throat. You had never seen him so unguarded, so open. His fingers found the button of your jeans, popping it before pausing, his brow quirking in question. You nodded and he pulled down the zipper, tugging the denim down your legs; you stepped out of your jeans and kicked them aside as he stood back up, his hand cupping your face, drawing you in for a slow kiss. You deepened it, arching into his touch as he explored you, swallowing your moan. All too soon, he broke the kiss, his lips finding your ear, his voice low as he whispered.

“I like it as rough as you can give it, baby girl. But for now, tell me what you want.”

You felt a shiver of arousal run down your spine at his words and you tugged his chin, urging him to look at you.

“Thought you wanted to map me out? Are you saying you want to give me control?”

“I can multitask, and I think...I know, I want tonight to be whatever _you_ want it to be. I'll go as fast or as slow as you want me to. So, what do you want?”

You nudged him back a step, giving yourself space to sink to the floor, your hands finding his belt as you looked up at him. You watched Sam bite his lip as your fingers worked at his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, his eyelids fluttering as you pulled down his jeans. You leaned forward to mouth at erection tenting his boxers, delighting in the resulting moan as you teased at the head of his cock through the thin fabric.

“What I want, is for you to be ever so good for me, and not come. Think you can handle that, Sam?” You looked up at him slyly as your tongue flicked out to trace along his hip bone, holding back a giggle as his muscles twitched under your ministrations.

“Fuck, yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Hehe, if you need me to slow down, just let me know.”

You sat back on your knees and pulled his boxers down, his thick cock bobbing free, curving towards his stomach. You helped him out of the pool of fabric and leaned back up to nip at his hip, searching out new spots that made him moan and growl in need.

“Shit, baby girl, you really wanna test my will, don't you? Fuck...”

You smiled up at him and made your way across his waist, cataloging every twitch, every half-thrust, watching how his hands flexed at his sides as you bit and licked your way across his skin. You let your eyes fall closed for a second as Sam let out a particularly long, deep groan, your aching cunt clenching around nothing as your own desire heightened. You finally decided to show some mercy, your hand wrapping around his neglected cock, your tongue flicking out to lap up the drop of pre-come beading at the tip before your lips encased him fully.

“Oh, fuck baby. You feel so good, fuck,” Sam gave a small thrust of his hips, sinking further into your mouth. “Shit, y/n, you're so good at that, fuck, you're perfect.”

You felt his cock throb as you worked him close to that edge, another thick drop of pre-come coating your tongue as he let his head fall back, his fingernails digging into his own thighs as he fought back the need to fuck into you.

“Oh, shit, y/n/n, I'm getting close, fuck, you gotta stop, please.”

You pulled off his leaking cock with a pop, your hand releasing him to soothe over his thighs, taking his hands in yours and pulling yourself up to your feet. You pulled him in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around you as he deepened it, his cock pulsing against your stomach.

“Such a good boy for me”, you panted against his lips. “Fuck, didn't realize how responsive you would be.”

“You're amazing at that, you know? You have no idea how bad I wanted to come in that pretty little mouth, baby girl.”

“Hmm, but you didn't, so I think that calls for a reward.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, a soft smile on your lips. “Tell me, Sammy, what would you like to do next?”

“What I want, is to see that amazing face you make when you come again.” Sam's eyes glinted wolfishly as he stared down at you. “If you'll allow it?”

You blushed slightly, your mind drifting back to earlier, and nodded wordlessly. You sidestepped around Sam, the hunter turning to watch you as you walked over to the closet. You retrieved his towel and went to lay it out on the bed. When you turned to Sam, he cast you a confused look, his brow quirked up in curiosity.

“Uh, in case you end up doing...whatever the hell it was that you did last time that felt so unbelievably amazing”, you explained awkwardly. “Wouldn't wanna get the sheets wet.”

You bit your lip nervously as you let your words sink in, exhaling a breath you didn't realize you were holding when Sam's eyes darkened with lust. He growled low, nearly tackling you as he lunged forward. He picked you up and half-tossed you to the bed, quickly clambering up to join you. He settled his legs between yours, his long body stretched out over you, bracing himself on his hands as he leaned in to kiss you deeply. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his tongue tangled with yours, swallowing his moan when your fingers tugged at his hair teasingly.

“Fuck, baby girl.” Sam groaned as he moved to trail a path of kisses down your neck, teeth grazing over your pulse point. “You keep doing that, I might have a tough time keeping my word. Told you I wanted to take my time.”

“Mm, but I love the sounds you make so much, Sam.” You reluctantly untangled your hands from his hair, opting instead to drape your arms over his shoulders, fingernails digging in lightly, testing. “'Sides, thought you said you could take it as rough as I could give it.”

“Well, let it never be said that Sam Winchester is one to back down from a challenge. Gimme whatcha got baby.”

Sam moved lower, his lips pecking feather-light down your chest, between your breasts, his nose softly brushing along the curve of first one, then the other. Your hands moved back to his head, nails scraping gently every so often as he set to work at covering every inch of you with soft kisses and teasing bites, pulling moans from your throat before moving to a new patch of skin.

Your arousal slowly built to a burning fire in your core, his rapt attention to your body fueling your desire in a way you'd never experienced before. He wasn't even close to your aching cunt yet, and already you were dangerously close to coming, just from his touch.

“Fuck, Sam. You weren't kidding about memorizing me, huh? God, need you baby, wanna feel you.”

You gave his head a tug, relishing in the resulting groan he made before lowering further. Sam settled between your legs, his mouth teasing your inner thigh, sucking a mark into your skin before finally turning his attention where you wanted it most.

“You have no idea how breathtaking you are like this, y/n/n. Never seen you so relaxed, so free.” Sam traced a hand up your side to cup your breast, tweaking your nipple to a taut bud. You let out a soft keening moan as he brushed his nose over your clit before looking back up at you. “Let me know when you get close, baby girl.”

With that, he set to work, his tongue delving between your folds, lapping a stripe from your core up to your clit, lips folding over the bundle of nerves. The hand at your breast worked in sync with his mouth, kneading when he sucked, tugging gently at your nipple when his tongue pressed against your clit. The combined effort worked to bring you close to the edge within minutes.

“Oh, fuck. Shit, that feels so good, Sammy.” You scraped your nails across his scalp, the resulting growl vibrating against your clit, causing you to buck against him in surprise. “Fuck, baby. Getting close, Sam.”

Sam let off your breast, repositioning himself to reach a hand between your legs, his tongue lapping between your folds again as he slid a finger slowly into your dripping cunt. You thrust down against him as he continued, one long digit soon becoming two as he pumped into you.

“Fuck, don't come, y/n. Wanna be in you, wanna feel this warm cunt choking me when you come, baby girl. Shit, you're soaked,” he growled, “fucking greedy little cunt just sucking me in.”

He crooked his fingers, rubbing tortuously over that sweet spot as you fought to keep from falling over the edge. You tightened your grip on his hair, trying to pull him up to you. Trying and failing, merely egging him on until your moans turned into whimpers, teetering on the edge of your looming climax.

“Ah, Sam! Baby, too close, fuck. Gonna come, Sam, fuck, ah, baby!”

Your throbbing cunt suddenly clenched against nothing, his fingers and mouth swiftly leaving you as he sat up. He grabbed your legs, tugging you closer as he took himself in hand, one hand soothing down your thigh as he teased his cock between your dripping folds, slicking himself with you before notching his thick length at your core.

“Breathe, baby girl.” Sam nudged his cock into you gently, his hands tugging your legs to wrap around his waist as he slowly rocked into you. “Fuck, knew you'd feel good. Such a warm, sweet little pussy. Shit, gonna make me come so hard, baby. You okay?”

You groaned in response as he bottomed out, your legs flexing, heels digging into his ass as you tried to pull him deeper. Your hands fisted in your comforter as you felt your walls stretch around him. Seeing how big he was, wrapping your lips around the girth, hadn't prepared you for how full he made you feel. The delicious pain of it lit every nerve, your back arching as a shiver of desire ran up your spine.

“Oh, fuck. Never better, Sammy. Shit. Need you to move, baby. God, please. Move.”

Sam leaned over you, the new angle causing you to moan out a loud keen as his cock brushed over your sweet spot. He braced himself on an elbow, his free hand sliding behind your neck, cupping the back of your head as he pulled you into a kiss. His hips started a slow pace as he held you close, his long strokes quickly bringing you back to the edge.

“Shit, never felt so good, baby girl. Fuck, you're amazing.” His pace quickened, his thrusts sharper as he reached a hand between you to find your clit. His thumb swirled over the bundle of nerves, rubbing quick, short circles as he felt you begin to clench around him. “Ah, fuck, squeezing me so tight, y/n/n. Can feel how close you are. You gonna come for me, baby? Hmm, gonna soak my cock? Fuck.”

“Yeah, oh, God, yes.” You arched up, your arms wrapping around him, nails dragging down his back, eliciting a beautiful growl deep from his chest as his mouth found your throat, lips sucking a mark into your skin. “Shit, gonna come, baby. So close, Sammy. God, make me come, Sam, fucking ruin me, fuck. C'mon, baby, fuck, make me feel it!”

You felt yourself spiraling, falling over that edge headlong, your legs falling to the bed as you writhed beneath him, spasming as your orgasm washed over you, longer and more powerful than before.

“Shit, oh, fuck! Yes, God, yes, ah, fuck, Sam, baby.” You were no longer coherent, babbling a string of curses and Sam's name as he pumped into you, working you through your climax, his pace faltering as he neared his own. “That's it, baby, harder, fuck, don't stop!”

Your fingers dug into his skin as your orgasm ramped back up, that now-familiar warmth of your release soaking Sam's cock, soaking the towel beneath you. Sam stilled, a roar of your name ripped from his lips as he felt your come dripping down his cock, his own orgasm pulsing into your womb. The feeling of his hot come filling you drew out the lingering aftershocks of your climax, your walls clenching around him like a vice, holding him inside you like it never wanted to let go. A sentiment you readily agreed with as you held him close.

“Shit,” Sam panted against your neck, his hips slowly resuming their thrusts as you milked him. “You...fuck. So good. So fucking hot, baby girl. I think you may have soaked through the towel with that one, y/n/n.”

You scoffed a breathless chuckle, slapping him playfully on the back as he collapsed lightly on top of you, his spent cock slipping from your dripping cunt. He bit at your shoulder in retaliation before rolling over on his side. You laid there, staring at the ceiling as you came down from your high, your chest heaving. Sam's face entered your field of vision, grinning down at you as his hand brushed aside a strand of sweat-damp hair from your forehead.

“Knew you were perfect.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before wrapping you in his long arms, tugging you impossibly close. “How did I go so long without someone as amazing as you?”

“I could ask you the exact same thing, Sam. Fuck, I've never felt this good.”

“Well, I guess Lust breaking out of Hell had one perk.”

“Don't let Dean hear you say that.”

Sam barked out a laugh, his hand rubbing soothing circles over your stomach. His legs kicked away the ruined towel and he maneuvered the two of you under the sheets, snuggling against you.

“So, think it's safe for you to call your brother and let him know our lust is successfully slaked?”

“Hmm, at least for the next few hours.” He flashed you a devious grin as you looked at him over your shoulder. “Hand me my phone, baby girl. Guess it's only fair he get a chance for some rest before we run him off again.”

You reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his cell, shaking your head as you handed it to him.

“You're never gonna let me out of this bed, are you?”

“Not if I can help it.”


End file.
